


Home

by Kalte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brief Gore, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalte/pseuds/Kalte
Summary: Lance and Shiro had the begginins of a perfect life together, however something happened. News came through which shocked the both of them; they knew it would change everything, yet they were willing to take the risk and wait it out.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny angsty oneshot composed of some writing I did for a friend of mine a couple months back.  
> It’s pretty short, I know, yet it was something I just really wanted to share. 
> 
> -Kalte :)

Shiro and Lance. Lance and Shiro. Their two names always came together when being spoken about in their last days of high school. It was an amazing time of his life that brought a tear to Lance’s eye whenever he would remember such a memory. To see his and Shiro’s relationship start from something awkward and shy, and grow to how amazingly cringe-worthy and clichéd it was when high school ended, was something amazing in itself. And for even the smallest, well cherished amount of time, their prefect life was beginning to shape itself. Box forts constructed by Lance, and knocked down playfully by Shiro were common as the two of them unpacked all their belongings. They were in this for the long run- getting a house together. Starting the life they knew they wanted together.

However such easy and carefree happiness of course had to come with a price. Things never just ‘worked out’. That wouldn’t be fair on all the millions of other people who had it tough. No, when Shiro got called in, Lance was positive. He had to be- that was the only way he knew he would get through it. As selfish as it sounded, he didn’t want Shiro to go, yet it was a small supposed five year sacrifice he was willing to make. Five years serving and then he would be home. Five years...five years...

Three and a half years. Just over 1300 days- yes Lance had been counting. It was on a Thursday night that he got a phone call. Pausing whatever cheesy romance movie he was watching, just wishing for his boyfriend to be there and cringing beside him, Lance picked up his phone.

‘ _Is this Lance McClain?_ ’

That was how it started.

‘ _Again, we apologise sincerely._ ’

And that was how it ended.

The news, of course, wasn’t taken lightly. And those following one and a half years were spent in an even more somber loneliness. Despite his original positivity, Lance had started to believe less and less that he would ever get to see his lover again. Faint, yet now precious scents of his boyfriend, infused in the hoodies he used to wear hanging up in their closet was all that Lance would have left. That and their photos, memories of the days they had spent together. Nights they had confided in each other- and the nights which were beyond wild.

Before he knew it, another phone call was being picked up. Through all the words which were spoken in that rushed phone call, all Lance got out of it was, ‘Takashi Shirogane’ ‘Alive’ ‘Hospitalised’ and ‘Home’. With a newfound energy, a new passion, Lance practically flew to his car.

The state of the once eager, young solider was no more. A man, looking like he had been dragged through hell backwards, multiple times, now lay before Lance. His right arm, or what was left of the bicep, was layered in bandages after bandages, red still somehow seeping through. A scar lay etched into his rough looking skin, as if it had always been there. Yet Lance knew better.

Hands reaching out, almost scared to make contact incase this was a daydream, Lance made the leap. Smooth, tanned fingers wrapped around a coarse and pale fist. Lance had been given a moment to have Shiro to himself. The doctors had taken their brief leave and allowed Lance in- then again, he had demanded to see him with no exceptions or objections. Moving a hand away from a worn, scarred and beaten one, Lance gently caressed the mans cheek. Stubbly and brittle, Lance recognised it to be Shiro all the same. And finally, when those eyes- the ones Lance had longed for, for so so long opened up; Lance truly felt happy again.

All it took was for Shiro to speak his name and the Cuban was bawling sincere tears of pain and happiness. Head burying in the mans safe and secure chest, Lance clutched at the hospital sheets on the bed. Ugly, yet heartfelt sobs came from him as he struggled to do anything but pour out all the building emotions he had been feeling for the past five years. It had been too long. 


End file.
